Into the woods (Hijack Monster AU)
by Walter Lee
Summary: So.. Hiccup is a werewolf Jack's a vampire HIJACK MONSTER AU! crossover with Rise of the Brave tangled frozen dragon, Hotel Transylvania, Big Hero 6 and some other characters! Well have fun reading. Hiccup is a werewolf, on the night he fully transform for the 1st time was the time he met Jack. From there their lives takes quite a turn in misadventures and love. Stay tune


'Valka!' Called Stoick as he came through the door. 'I'm home HONEY!'

Stoick stopped immediately as he saw the mess the house was in. Sofas were ripped, the carpets covered in claw marks, tabled were over turned.

'VALKA!' Stoick roared through the house, dumping his briefcase on the floor with a loud bang. Not wasting a second on his shoes he ran through the house yelling. "VALKA! WHERE ARE YOU! VALKA!'

'STOICKK!' a woman voice yelled in return, followed by the sound of things being toss and overturn violently. The source of the sound came from upstairs, Stoick ran upstairs. His heart was hammering with fear and worry, but it soon turned to rage when he slammed the door down leading to the babies room.

Right at the corner a very pregnant Valka was trying to push a werewolf off her shoulder. She was crying and wailing in pain.

'STOICK!' She called, her voice really hoarse.

'ARRGGHH!' Stoick roared as he throw himself on the werewolf and threw him across the room. The werewolf soar through the wall and smashed into the other wall opposite the babies room.

Stoick turned to examine his wife, her right shoulder bitten and bleeding profusely. Stoick quickly grabbed a towel from one of the drawers and wrapped it around his injured's wife shoulder.

The growl from the werewolf shifted Stoick's attention from his wife. He turn to see the werewolf, up and ready to kill. Glowing red eyes, drooling fangs and sharp claws at the ready. Stoick stood in front of his wife, silently vowing to protect her with his life.

The werewolf pounced with incredible speed, but they were no match for the big man's reflexes. With one giant hand, Stoick grabbed the werewolf by his jaw, the werewolf tried to claw his way out of Stoick's strong grip, claws digging into big man's arm.

With his free arm, Stoick punched it right in the stomach. The werewolf let out a high pitch whine as his body loses strength to the growing pain in the stomach. Stoick let out another yell as he slammed the werewolf through the floor. The forced was so strong, till the head of the werewolf went through the floor and appeared at the ceiling of the lower level.

Confirming that the werewolf is dead, Stoick hurriedly collect his wife into his arm and took off for the car. As soon as they stepped out of the house,the big moon now round and full glowed on them.

'Valka, we are getting you to the hospital. Just stay with me' said Stoick wearily as he place his with into the shotgun seat and pulled the seatbelt on her. Valka was breathing heavily, sweat forming quickly on her pale skin. Stoick got in and start the engine, as soon as it roared to life, he slammed on the gas pedal.

'Stoick' Valka wailed in pain. Her hand immediately grabbing onto Stoick's hand.

'We're almost there honey.. Just hang on'

'THE BABY! HIS COMING' Valka scream at the increasingly pain.

'JUST HOLD ON!' Yelled Stoick as he gun towards a red light. It was dark and there was hardly any cars. Stoick tapped on his gps and it called the Hospital. Three ring tones later the phone was picked up. A woman's voice answered.

'Hello, this is Berk's international hospital how may i-'

'AARRGGHHH!' Valka scream as the pain became more excruciating.

'My wife is pregnant and she is about to give birth! And she has been attacked by a Werewolf!' Yelled Stoick. 'We are heading straight towards the hospital now!'

'Very well sir, we have a team now heading down to meet you. Please Hurry' said the woman's voice hurriedly.

In a matter of moments, Stoick reached the the hostipital entrance. A team of nurse and doctor were already stationed. As soon as the car door swung open, they worked very quickly and set Valka on the bed and rolled her in. Stoick followed immediately, not caring If the car has been locked or not.

'Stoick! We need to have your arm check!' said the male doctor. 

'Not now Eric' Stoick said as he pushed the doctor aside. Eric Conora, a well known doctor in the town. He has had nothing but good records and patients who gave him considerable recognitions. 'You need to attend to my wife'

'I will. But you got to have that check' Eric pointed towards Stoick's scratched arm.

'STOICK!' Came another group of voices. He turned around to see a man almost as big as him with flaming red hair coming into view, limping on his peg leg. While another man with a blond braided beard hobbled after him, waving his fake arm.

'We came as soon as we heard' said the blond man. 'What happened?!'

'Thank you Gobber' said Stoick as he rest a hand on the man's shoulder.

'I leave you lot to it. Gobber, make sure he gets that arm checked.' Said Eric as he hurried off into the room where Valka is. Her scream of pain tore through the silent hallway.

'Stoick! Are you alright?!' said the man with flaming red hair.

'I'm alright Fergus... Valka she.. she was attacked' Stoick said lowly and softly. ' by a werewolf'

Fergus and Gobber looked shocked for a moment, but regain themselves. They knew they had to be strong for Stoick. His wife was about to give birth and she had been bitten by a werewolf.

After a 2 hours of waiting and hearing the painful screams of Valka, the doctors came out.

'Stoick' Eric called and gestured him into the room. Stoick hurriedly entered the room to see Valka on the bed with a bandage shoulder, tired, holding a baby wrapped in a fresh white towel.

'It's a boy' said one of the nurse, she was staring at Valka's wound worriedly.

'Is he?' Valka asked Eric. Eric gave an encouraging smile and shook his head. Valka let out a sight of relieve. Stoick came over and held the baby in his arms. The boy was small, innocent and sound asleep.

'Oh what are we going to do Stoick.. this is all my fault' Said Valka, tears pouring down her face.

'We will work something out..' Stoick assured her. Despite it being a Full Moon that night, Valka didn't turn. For the following year, on every Full Moon, the doctors would have Valka to return to the hospital where they will give her a tonic made from wolf bane. This is to ensure that Valka will remain sane when she transformed.

On the year when Hiccup turned 3. Valka decided that she couldn't risk attacking Hiccup. Ever since the tonics effect are getting much less effective every year. One night, while both Stoick and Hiccup was asleep, Valka wrote a note.

_'Stoick.. look after Hiccup for me. I'm going to find a way to contain the virus. I'll promise to be back. In the mean time.. stay well. I love you._

_- Valka' _

With that she left the house through the window and escape through the woods.

13 years passed since then. Over the 13 years, Hiccup had been by himself not to mention, he had grown a tail and his ears grew longer and they became wolf ears. Stoick was always busy with work, hardly does he have time for Hiccup. Occasionally, Stoick will have Gobber over to watch over Hiccup. Sometimes other friends of Stoick. Such as Fergus and Elinor along with their Daughter Merida and their triplet sons. Some times it would be the Mrs Corona and their daughter Rapunzel.

Hiccup had became the family secret, among Stoick and his friends. Sure he was allowed to attend school, but he had a rather strict curfew. When ever he is out to school, he has to hide his tail and put on a beanie over his ears. Sometimes gloves over his hand (those happens only when the full moon draws closer).

It's always been School and Home. That is how his life has been pretty much till now, he has to turn down every party invitation or house invitation from his friends. Until some of them learn about his secret. Lucky for him, those who found out were keen on keeping it a secret. Things pretty much changed one day when two new students appeared in school.

'Hey Hiccup!' Astrid called as she waited for Hiccup to leave the house. 'Good day Mr Haddock!'

'Good Day Astrid!' Stoick replied with a smile. ' Make sure Hiccup come straight home after school'

'Yes Sir!' Astrid Saluted.

'Bye Dad' Hiccup waved and they journey down the block. Heading straight to the school.

'Wow.. did you watch Walking Dead last night?!' Astrid exclaimed with a big hand gesture. Both Hiccup and Astrid enjoy watching the Walking Dead series, it's been their favourite ever since they read the comic. But Hiccup didn't reply, instead he pocketed his hands into his jacket. Hiding it against the cool winter morning. He was feeling very weary, as the full moon approaches every night. So far, he hasn't had a full transformation yet. But oddly he felt even worse then usual today.

Astrid realise it soon enough. 'Oh.. it's that time again is it'

'yea..' Hiccup heave a sigh as they continue their journey towards School.

'Right... let me know if you need anything. Don't hold back about asking me to punch Snotlout. I've been dying to punch him ever since I saw him' Said Astrid, flexing her right arm. Mind you she has always been in the boxing club and she can pack a punch.

'Sure thing' said Hiccup, managing a smile. Astrid took notice of the eye bags forming under those brilliant green eyes.

'Have you been sleeping well?' Astrid asked, slightly worried. Hiccup shook his head in reply, burying his neck deeper into his scarf. Puff of smoke came at intervals from his breath. 'We can always head back to your place you know. I can call in for you'

'No.. Don't bother. Staying inside will drive me insane' Said Hiccup. As they approach the school gate, a mop of fiery untamed hair came into view along with a long golden blond hair.

'Merida! Rapunzel!' Astrid called, waving at them. Merida and Rapunzel turned around and wave in return.

'Astrid!' Both of them wave in return and wait by the school gate as the other two draw closer. 'Hiccup!'

'What's up? You two don't normally camp by the school gate' Said Astrid.

'Oh.. we heard something about two new students joining our class today and we thought we might be able to spot them' Said Rapunzel, her eyes fell onto a wearily looking Hiccup. 'Oh God Hiccup! Are you alright? You look terrible'

'Yea.. I'm doing fine' Said Hiccup, pulling the hood over his head and adjusting his scarf over his lower face.

'Alright.. if you say so' said Rapunzel. The sound of the first bell chimed around the school, signalling that classes will start in 10 minutes.

'Come on! We can meet them later at Home Room' said Merida, grabbing Rapunzel by her elbow and stomping towards to school. Astrid and Hiccup followed closely behind them.

As soon as they entered the class room, a voice came from behind them.

'What's wrong Hiccup? Having a cold?' the voice teased.

'Back off Snotlout' Hissed Astrid and Merida together. The four of them turned their heads to see a rather shot boy with beefy arms followed by his lackeys. A first year and Hans.

'My My Grandma? What big ears you have?' Snotlout mimicking a little girl at Hans who was pretending to be very ill. The first year was snickering.

'Gustav' Hans said coldly. The first year stopped snickering and looked up at Hans. 'Get to class'

The first year nodded and ran down the hall way towards his classroom. Hans turned and walked down the other direction. Just in the nick of time the bell rang again.

Everyone settled themselves in their seats, Mdm Tooth walked into the room. Dressed in a emerald green blouse matched with a colourful skirt that depicts the scene of a beautiful flower filed and the clear blue sky. Her heels clicked with short interval as she walked in.

'Alright class! We have two new students joining us starting today!' she exclaimed excitedly as she gestured at the door. Two students walked in, a short aisan boy with big brown eyes, wearing a red shirt and a blue jacket over it matched with a khakis pants. His messy long black hair hung on his head pointing in all direction. He seems really young to be in class. His hands clutch onto his bag nervously.

The second boy was a head taller. His hands were pocketed into his blue hoodie with his hood over his head. His brown skinny jeans hugged his legs tightly, showing just how slim he is. His bag hung off on his shoulder. Under his hood, strands of white hair can be seen peaking out, but the most mesmerizing thing about them were those clear blue eyes that were heading behind those snow white hair.

'Alright class! Be nice to them. Rapunzel, Astrid You both are in charge of having them around for the day. Now if you two would please take the two empty seats next to Hiccup!' said Mdm Tooth pointed to the two empty seats at the back of the class.

Both of them said nothing and shuffled over to their assign seats. The taller boy had his eyes on Hiccup as he shuffled to the seated further away from him while the smaller boy took the seat in between both Hiccup and the taller kid.

'Hi' the asian boy waved nervously at Hiccup. Hiccup returned the waved weakly and grin.

'I'm Hiro..' the boy introduced himself.

'I'm Hiccup' Hiccup whispered in return. 'Stick with us for the day'

'Really?' Hiro asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

'Sure' Hiccup smiled weakly, Mdm Tooth cleared her throat and lessons have started for the day.

Time flies pretty quickly and by then it was lunch period. Both of them sat at the back for every single classes they had. Except for the labs where they sat with their assign buddies for the day. For the whole time, the older boy didn't say a word to anyone.

'Hey Jack!' a voice called. Everyone turned to see Mavis coming running towards them.

'Hey Mavis!' Rapunzel smiled and wave. 'Whose Jack?'

'Him' Said Mavis, pointing at the boy whose head is still covered by the hood of his hoodie. The boy sigh and walked over to Mavis.

'Mavis.. a word please' he said. Before Mavis could reply, Jack dragged her away further down the hallway and they both started to talk quickly in a low tone. Arms failing in all sorts of direction, the both of them occasionally glance in Hiccup's direction.

'Do you think they are-' Rapunzel asked.

'Nope.. Mavis got Johnny' Astrid interrupted.

'Hey Rapunzel!' Called another voiced, everyone turned to see Anna, Elsa, Guy and Eep walking towards them.

'Hey Anna!' Rapunzel replied hugging. Anna and Elsa are sisters and they are Rapunzel's cousin.

'I didn't know Mavis had another boyfriend?' questioned Anna. As the both of them join them shortly.

'Sorry about that guys, Jack was transferred here from another school. He is my cousin by the way. Now whose hungry?' said Mavis. No one said anything else as they walked towards the cafeteria. It was already packed with students all grouped up in their clique. Since everyone brought their own lunch, they had a whole bench to themselves at the corner.

'So.. Hiro... how old are you?' Anna asked in between bites of her chocolate sandwich.

'I'm 12.. soon to be 13 by november' Hiro replied quickly.

'So you're what they call a genius huh?' said Guy. Hiro nodded in reply. He seems really disturb by the fact that he is a lot younger then anyone here.

'Hey, don't sweat it. You will do fine' Said Guy. 'So do you like robotics?'

The entire lunch period was wasted to listening about Hiro's explanation about robotics. That is the very reason why he skipped certain grades. Apparently he really loved Robotics, both Hiro and Guy were in endless loops of certain types of engineering specs and all. That was how everyone have developed a new found respect for Hiro.

'So next time when you watch "Are you Smarter than a 5th Grader" Say hell effing no' exclaimed Astrid as they walked towards their next hour. Everyone laughed, except for Jack.

School ended for the day in a flash. Everyone decided to wait by the school doors while someone came to pick Hiro up. A taller male on a red scooter came into view followed by a van at the back.

'That's my ride. Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!' said Hiro as he ran over to the taller male on the scooter. Both of them did some sort of fist bump with lots of exploding sound effects.

'Well lets get going' said Astrid. Everyone waved their good bye at Hiro as they walked down the road. Along the way Everyone started to break apart, walking a different direction towards their own home. As soon as Jack and Mavis broke apart from the group, the both of them broke into another heated argument.

'What's up with them I wonder' Merida muttered. After walking down another block, Merida said her good byes and headed for her house.

'Alright Hiccup.. I'll see you tomorrow then' said Astrid, stopping by Hiccup's house.

'Bye then' Hiccup replied, walking up the stairs towards his house and disappeared from sight. Hiccup quickly ran up to his room and locked himself in. For the entire day Hiccup has been holding himself up, resisting the horrible feeling he is experiencing for the first time.

'Maybe i'll just take a nap..' said Hiccup, Collapsing onto his bed fully clothed. Sure enough he fell asleep.

Serveral hours later.

Hiccup awoke to the sound of banging on the door.

'HICCUP! OPEN UP!' Yelled Stoick, followed by another round of heavy pounding on the door.

'Coming..' Hiccup muttered, walking over to the door.

'What were you doing? I was at the door for hours! Astrid called in to check on you' Said Stoick.

'I was just sleeping dad..' Hiccup grumbled, feeling oddly irritated. He turned to face the clock on his table. 7.08pm.

'Dinner is ready.. I cooked cod' said Stoick. Hiccup watched his large figure went down the stairs

'I want meat...' Hiccup grumbled. Hiccup went down to see his plate of cod on the table. His father sat on the sofa clutching onto a photo of his family.

'You know.. you never really tell me about mum' said Hiccup.

'There is nothing to tell you about her...' said Stoick ' hurry up and eat your cod. It's turning cold'

Hiccup stared at his plate of cod, anger was boiling up in him. Oddly, he doesn't show anger, he hardly ever felt anger.

'Why?!' Hiccup asked.

'She left when you were three'

'Yea I kinda figure that out dad! Why did she leave?! Is it because of me?!' Said a really irritated Hiccup.

'Who said that!? Stoick Roared. Hiccup was taken aback, instead of fear, he felt angrier.

'No one! It's just been bothering me for a long time and I never asked why!' Hiccup yell in return. Stoick was glowering over Hiccup.

'Eat your dinner and get to bed' said Stoick very sternly. Just as he turned his back, Hiccup, out of pure anger, pushes his dinner off the table. 'This conversation is over'

'I don't want to eat your stinking dinner!' Hiccup yell in return. Stoick turned around and with a huge amount of force he slapped Hiccup. Hiccup flew to the flew with a loud thud.

Stoick was frozen for a moment, stunned at the fact that he had slapped his son. He had never hit Hiccup. His eyes were now on the brunet on the floor, with a sudden movement, Hiccup curled himself into a ball.

'Hiccup?' Stoick called with fear, slowly approaching the shaking figure. But instead of crying or whining, Hiccup growled in response. His hands were growing fur at an alarming rate. His fingers were growing longer by the moment, his nails were turning into claws. His legs were growing longer and skinnier by the second. His clothes were being ripped in all sorts of places as his body grew larger.

His teeth were developing into fangs, at the same time his mouth was growing longer into a snout. Hiccup dugged his claws into the floor board, he looked up to see the full moon shining brightly through the window. The pain in his body became even more excruciating.

Hiccup stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around himself and ran for the back door. Stoick wanted to catch him but Hiccup was way too fast, within seconds Hiccup was through the back yard and racing into the woods. He wasn't aware to what was happening to him but he knew one thing, he needs to get away from everyone. Stoick was calling after him, but he choose to ignore it.

Hiccup wasn't sure how far he ran, or how long he had ran. Once he knew he was really deep into the woods he stopped dead in his track and dropped on to his knees. He heard rustling in the woods around him, he had half hoped it was the wind. But those hopes were dashed when he noticed a figure standing by the tree, a pair of sky blue eyes were staring at him.

'Please.. get away...' Hiccup whimpered as his body went through another round of pain. His body fell to the floor and than everything turned red in his vision. Next thing he know, total darkness.

From the darkness, Jack stepped out of the shadow. Facing a fully transformed werewolf Hiccup.

'What a pain in the ass man' Jack sigh. From behind the tree he pulled out a Shepard staff with a crook end. His sky blue eyes now flashed red as the face the werewolf.

After an hour of punching, kicking, being scratch and dodging around. Jack finally manage to tire werewolf hiccup. With a another swing of his staff straight to the crook of Hiccup's wolf neck and another hard kick to the face, Werewolf Hiccup crashed to the ground, unconscious.

'Great.. you ruin my hoodie' Jack complain, examining himself. The scratches on his skin are healing but the holes on his hoodie isn't. Jack look up to see Hiccup shrinking and returning to his normal form. Now, there lay a completely ass naked Hiccup with his tail and ears fully expose.

Just ask Jack was about to leave, his phone vibrated in his pocket. It's rather amazing how the phone had manage to survive in the fight. The screen flash the title 'Stupid cousin' on the screen and Jack groan.

'WHERE ARE YOU?!' Mavis yelled through the phone.

'Jeez! Pipe down will you?! I'm taking a walk!' Jack complaint in return.

'Are you with Hiccup?' Mavis asked.

'Yea.. he just turned into a werewolf and I took him down' Jack replied cooly.

'YOU KILLED HIM?!' Mavis yelled again.

'No! I knocked him out, Your welcome'

'Oh thank gods... bring him over to the mansion. We can't leave him there' Mavis heave a sigh of relief.

'How did you know-' said Jack.

'Never mind that. I'll explain later.. Get him back to the mansion now. I'm gonna call his dad' said mavis quickly, hanging up after the last word. Jack pocketed his phone and turned to look at Hiccup.

Jack took off his shirt and tucked it over Hiccup's smaller frame, turning Hiccup over onto his back, he realise for the first time how Hiccup actually looked like. In school, he had his face covered by his scarf, and a while ago Hiccup hadn't look this ordinary. Heat rushed to Jack's face as he continue to stare at Hiccup's face under the moonlight. Quickly snapping himself out of it he carried Hiccup into his arms bridal style and made a quick dash towards the mansion located in the forest, not far from where they were at.

As soon as Jack arrived by the front door, the door was pushed aside. Mavis stood by the door, blushing a little at the sight of a shirtless Jack carrying a pant-less Hiccup.

'I'll bring him to my room. Has uncle called his dad?' Said Jack, hurriedly. Before Mavis could reply, Jack has already race up the stairs and went to his room. He quickly fished out a pair of grey sweat pants and put it on for Hiccup. He tried to avoid looking at unnecessary parts of his lower half, at the same time ignoring the how tight his pants has suddenly become.

Once he was done dressing himself and Hiccup, Jack went downstairs towards Mavis room. They had a lot of discussing to do. Which erupted into a few arguments.

Morning came rather quickly, the sun has rise above the layer of snow. The forest now lit by the sun light looks a whole lot less scarier. Hiccup stirred in the bed for a moment, his eyes snapped open and he sat up straight really quickly.

Instead of worrying about where he is, Hiccup checked himself. Searching every inch of his body for any effect from the transformation. He was really worried that he had hurt someone, even though he had experience a full transformation for the first time. Despite it being the first, he was fully aware of what had happen, he was mentally prepared for it to ever happen, apparently not physically.

He glance around the big room he was in. A very unfamiliar environment for him, he turned to see a very blue Jack on the other side of the same bed. Fear gripped his spine really hard as he stare at Jack.

'Did I kill him?' Hiccup whispered to himself, his question was answered when Jack's eyes slowly flutter open. As soon as sunlight touches Jack's skin, it became normal again. His blue skin now turning to a pale shade of white.

'You're awake..' Jack yawned. 'You might have -Yawn- some questions... Breakfast -yawn- first' Jack's face fell flat back against his pillow.

'Where is the toilet?' asked Hiccup. Jack lifted his hand and pointed towards a door opposite the bed. Hiccup leap off the bed and head straight for the toilet, he looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that he has fangs now, instead of his normal teeth. One of which stick out from the corner of his upper right lip.

To his surprise, located next to the sink, a stack of neatly folded clothes with his name written on a note was on display. Hiccup picked the note and flipped it over, Take a shower and put this on, It wrote.

Hiccup took a shower and dried himself with a fluffy towel that has been prepared along with the clothings. After getting dressed, Hiccup left the bathroom to see Jack still asleep. Another door creaked open and Mavis's head popped into view, she did a gesture for Hiccup to follow her down to the dining area where breakfast was prepared.

'It must be a shock to you' said Mavis, walking down the marble stairs with Hiccup.

'Yea.. what happened? How did you find me in the middle of the woods?' asked Hiccup.

'I'll leave that to my dad to explain, Lets just say that you were found by Jack' explained Mavis as they entered the dining area. A big table filled with all sorts of food. Waffles, Beacons, Egg, Toast... you name it. At the far side of the table sat a man with a long pointy face, greasy black hair that has been neatly comb back, a pointy long hook nose , covered in a black cloak. He lace his long fingers together and eyes the both of them. Hiccup had the feeling that Mavis's dad is some kind of murderous man inside.

'Morning dad!' Mavis greeted, she skipped over to her dad's side and gave him a morning kiss on his cheek.

'Morning, My mavey baby' Mavis's dad cooed. ' Come, come, please have a seat. I'm sure there are many questions you like to ask' Said mavis dad in a cheery tone.

'Thank you.. Mr-'

'Dracula' Mavis dad answered promptly. 'We'll answer questions later. Eat while I get Jack down' Dracula left the room in a blur.

'Wow.. I didn't expect your dad to be so...nice' said Hiccup, helping himself to beacons and eggs.

'Well he was never scary to me. His just been like... a dad' said mavis, taking nibbles off her waffles. Dracula entered the room moments later and sat back in his chair. Jack followed in shortly, looking very normal. Jack dropped into his chair and lean against the back rest.

'Morning...' he said in a low voice, blindly helping himself to breakfast.

'Now.. Hiccup' said Dracula, his voice now stern and much less happy. ' Do you remember what happened last night?'

Hiccup immediately place his utensils down, eyes still on the food. 'I remember being very angry and I had a fight.. with my dad... then pain.. next thing I did I ran into the woods.. and then everything turned red.. then I black out'

'Was this your first transformation?' Dracula questioned again. Hiccup nodded. Dracula nodded his head slowly. 'There will be many more to come, by then you will have to learn to control it'

'Wha- how?'

'It's a simple thing actually... you have got to contain your fear and anger. Control your mind and emotions. Let loose and you have no idea what you will do next' explained Dracula.

'How.. how did I end up here.. I must have been on a rampage! I could have killed innocent people!' exclaimed Hiccup.

'I brought you back here you doofus' said Jack. Hiccup turned to meet jack's sky blue eyes.

'but..' Hiccup was at a lost for words.

'We're vampires' Jack answered. Hiccup looked up, stunned for a moment. 'I beat the shit out of you and carried you back here'

'You mean those.. Bleh bleh bleh?' said Hiccup, with the oddly hand gesture.

'No! We do not Bleh bleh bleh!' Said Dracula out of pure annoyance. 'And don't put us with those from that twilight movie! We don't SPARKLE!'

Mavis sniffled a laughter, with her fork in her mouth. Jack snorted in response.

'I've called your father and explained everything to him. You will stay here for the week. Your father had agreed to the idea, unwillingly I might add.' said Dracula, upon mentioning of his father, Hiccup's ears dropped. Dracula took notice and said 'Your father isn't mad with you. He is really worried for you. He had called the school about your absence, same for the both of you'

'YES!' exclaim Jack with a fist in the air. Mavis looked rather disturb but she out it off.

'That doesn't mean that you can slack around.. you're helping Hiccup with his learning' Said Dracula sternly. Jack and Mavis didn't respond, in fact Jack looked rather happy about it.

Hiccup finished his breakfast silently, deep in thoughts.

'When you're done.. i'll show you to your room' said Dracula. Hiccup nodded and set his utensils down. Dracula stood up and the both of them left the room, as soon as the door closes, Mavis shot Jack a mischievous grin.

'I though you didn't like werewolf' teased Mavis.

'Well yea! I had to bring him home! If it wasn't for his dad, I would have left him there' Jack lied. His arms folded and his eyes looking away from Mavis, trying his best to avoid her gaze. A few moment of silence.

'You like him!' exclaimed Mavis excitedly.

'Who said that?!' Jack said harshly, his face blushing a little.

'It's not like you didn't stare at him' Mavis teased.

'I-' but words failed Jack this time, he can't deny the fact that he has his eyes on Hiccup now, after discovering how attractive Hiccup is, it has been proven plain difficult.

'So.. have you two zing yet?' asked Mavis sheepishly.

'NO!' Jack yelled in annoyance, his face blushed to an extreme shade of red.

'Mavis! Jack!' Dracula called from upstairs. Both of them finished up with breakfast and head over to where Dracula is. 'I've got business to take care of.. Look after Hiccup'

Dracula disappeared into his room in a flash.

'Alright...' Mavis shrugged, the both of them open the door leading to Hiccup's room. As the door creak open, they found Hiccup flat on his bed. The room was very empty compared to Jack and Mavis room.

'Hey..' Mavis called, but there isn't a respond from Hiccup. Fearing that he might have passed out, the both of them crept over to his bed. Hiccup's face was wet from his tears, yet at the same time he was sound asleep. Again.

'It's in the nature of wolves to take lots of naps... especially after they eat.. so we might want to do this later' Said Mavis, Jack nodded in agreement. The both of them left the room silently, allowing Hiccup to rest for the moment. He had been through a lot in one night, he deserve a nap.


End file.
